vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beach Resort Island
The Beach Resort Island is a specific island that the city of Esperia owns. Professor Steele gave the students of Ascension Academy a free beach day due to their competence in his class and their ability to answer the questions. The city of Esperia is allowing the academy to use the island since the school provided them with attunement crystals from the Ashvar Mines. There are multiple locations and landmarks on the island, making adventuring around there worthwhile. From the tall rocks to the dark and dreary caves, this island houses many places to explore. The Beach The island has a sandy beach for the students to hang out and enjoy. Tents are pitched up in case anyone wants to be in the shade and tables with various kinds of food reside behind them. In front of the beach are two building on the water for more locations to hang out at. The Tall Boulder At the side of the island lies a gigantic boulder towering above everything else there. Many students and teachers decided to climb up at the top of the boulder in order to hang out. All of the people that climbed the boulder were also daring enough to jump all the way down to the water. The Bungalows There are two bungalows at the back of the island. They are used for the students to house their items there, and many beds are provided in case they want to spend the night there. One of the bungalows is used for the females while the other is for the men. The Cave At the side of the island, there is a cave entrance. The cave is a massive, open, and dark place with old stairs, mushrooms, attunement crystals, a bridge, and two stone doors. The stone doors block the students and teachers from delving further in. The Center The center of the island holds a stone and wooden building presumably used by the staff of the island. The students are not allowed to enter. Many plants and vegetation surrounds the building and covers the entire island. Gallery Stealth Sept 13th 2019 6 Boat to the Beach island.jpg|Ship to the resort Stealth Sept 13th 2019 7 Beach resort Rin.jpg|Irinarya Sungrove Stealth Sept 13th 2019 9 Beach resort Hannah Hart.jpg|Hannah Hart Stealth Sept 13th 2019 8 Beach resort 3MM4.jpg|3MM4 portioning servings 3MM4 beach day.png|3MM4 portioning servings The entire island.png|The Entire Island Ship.png|The ship 2019-09-13 (31).png|The Front Island Center.png|Island Center Island Building.png|Island Building Island food.png|Food and Tents Island Pathway.png|A pathway across the island The Bungalows.png|The Bungalows Inside the Bungalows.png|Inside The Tall Rock.png|The Tall Boulder Island Zackary adn Ryder.png|Zackary shaking around Ryder Jumping off of the Rock.png|Jumping off of the Rock Steele Jumps.png|Steele Jumps Sniffing pollen.png|Kareeda provides pollen for a better experience Hanging out.png|Hanging out Island Tirol.png|Tirol in the water Entrance to the caves.png|Cave entrance Inside the island caves.png|Inside the caves Island Cave Mushrooms.png|Cave Mushrooms Cave Stone Door.png|The Stone Doors Cave Rook time.png|Rook Time Truth or Dare in the caves.png|Truth or Dare Category:Locations Category:Ascension Lore